Nicki Minaj
For more information visit the Nicki Minaj Wiki: https://nickiminaj.fandom.com/wiki/Wiki_Minaj ) | Died = | Origin = Saint James, Port of Spain, Trinadad and Tobago | Instrument = Vocals | Voice_type = Mezzo-Soprano | Genre = Hip hop, R&B, pop, dance-pop, rock | Occupation = Rapper, singer, songwriter, model, actress | Years_active = 2004 - present | Label = Young Money, Cash Money, Universal, Republic | Associated_acts = Young Money, Lil Wayne, Drake, Meek Mill, Will.i.am, Rihanna, Chris Brown, 2 Chainz, Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Skylar Grey, Mariah Carey, Trey Songz, Kanye West, David Guetta, Big Sean, Madonna, DJ Khaled, Alicia Keys, B.o.B., Justin Bieber, Ciara, Busta Rhymes, Nelly, Yo Gotti, Jason Derulo, Katy Perry, Future, Eminem, Britney Spears, Kesha, Birdman, Pharrell Williams, Rick Ross, Beyoncé, Lil Uzi Vert | Influences = Foxy Brown, Jay-Z, Madonna, Eminem, Lil Wayne, Beyoncé | Lyrics_wiki = Nicki Minaj on Lyrics Wiki | URL = Nicki Minaj Wiki | Notable_instruments = }}Onika Tanya Maraj (born December 8, 1982), known professionally as Nicki Minaj , is a Trinidadian-born American rapper, singer, songwriter, actress, and model. Born in Saint James, Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago and raised in Queens, New York City, she gained public recognition after releasing the mixtapes Playtime Is Over (2007), Sucka Free (2008), and Beam Me Up Scotty (2009). After signing with Young Money Entertainment in 2009, Minaj released her first studio album, Pink Friday (2010), which peaked at number one on the US Billboard 200 and was ultimately certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Her sophomore album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, was released in 2012 and debuted at number one in several countries. Minaj made her film debut in the 2012 animated film Ice Age: Continental Drift. In 2013, she was a judge on the twelfth season of American Idol. Minaj's third studio album, The Pinkprint, was released in 2014. She subsequently played supporting roles in the films The Other Woman (2014) and Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016). Her fourth studio album, Queen, was released in 2018. Early in her career, Minaj was known for her colorful costumes and wigs. Her rapping is distinctive for its fast flow and the use of alter egos and accents, primarily British cockney. Minaj was the first female artist included on MTV's annual Hottest MC List. In 2016, Minaj was included on the annual Time 100 list of the most influential people in the world. As a lead artist, she has earned four top-five entries on the Billboard Hot 100: "Super Bass" in 2011, "Starships" in 2012, and "Bang Bang" and "Anaconda", both in 2014. She has the most Billboard Hot 100 entries among women of all genres in the chart's history. Minaj has been called one of the most influential female rap artists. Throughout her career, she has received numerous accolades, including six American Music Awards, 11 BET Awards, four MTV Video Music Awards, four Billboard Music Awards, a Billboard Women in Music Rising Star Award, and 10 Grammy Award nominations. Minaj has sold 20 million singles as a lead artist, 60 million singles as a featured artist, and over five million albums worldwide, making her one of the world's best-selling music artists. Her many RIAA certifications can be seen here. Mixtapes *''Playtime is Over'' 2007 *''Sucka Free'' 2008 *''Beam Me Up Scotty'' 2009 Studio Albums *''Pink Friday'' 2010 *''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded'' 2012 *''The Pinkprint'' 2014 *''Queen'' 2018 Re-releases *''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded...The Re-Up'' 2012 Singles Non-album singles * "Massive Attack" (featuring Sean Garrett) (2010) * "Regret In Your Tears" (2017) * "Changed It" (with Lil Wayne) (2017) * "No Frauds" (with Drake & Lil Wayne) (2017) From Pink Friday * "Your Love" (2010) * "Check It Out" (with will.i.am) (2010) * "Right Thru Me" (2010) * "Moment 4 Life" (featuring Drake) (2010) * "Did It On'em" (2011) * "Super Bass" (2011) * "Girls Fall Like Dominoes" (2011) * "Fly" (featuring Rihanna) (2011) From Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded * "Starships" (2012) * "Right by My Side" (featuring Chris Brown) (2012) * "Beez in the Trap" (featuring 2 Chainz) (2012) * "Pound the Alarm" (2012) * "Va Va Voom" (2012) * From The Re-Up * "The Boys" (with Cassie) (2012) * "Freedom" (2012) * "High School" (featuring Lil Wayne) (2013) From The Pinkprint * "Pills N Potions" (2014) * "Anaconda" (2014) * "Only" (featuring Drake, Lil Wayne, Chris Brown) (2014) * "Bed of Lies" (featuring Skylar Grey) (2014) * "Truffle Butter" (featuring Drake & Lil Wayne) (2015) * "The Night Is Still Young" (2015) * "Trini Dem Girls" (featuring Lunchmoney Lewis) (2015) From Queen * "Barbie Tingz" (2018) * "Chun-Li" (2018) * "Bed" (featuring Ariana Grande) (2018) * "Barbie Dreams" (2018) * "Good Form" (featuring Lil Wayne) (2018) Singles as a Featured Artist * "Who Runs This?" (Angel DeMar featuring Nicki Minaj) (2004) * "Lookin' at Me" (Pearl Future featuring Nicki Minaj) (2009) * "Lollipop Luxury" (Jeffree Star featuring Nicki Minaj) (2009) * "Up Out My Face" (Mariah Carey featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "My Chick Bad" (Ludacris featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "Lil Freak" (Usher featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "Get It All" (Sean Garrett featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "Woohoo" (Christina Aguilera featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "Bottoms Up" (Trey Songz featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "2012 (It Ain't the End)" (Jay Sean featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "Letting Go (Dutty Love)" (Sean Kingston featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "Monster" (Kanye West featuring Jay-Z, Rick Ross, Bon Iver and Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "I Ain't Thru" (Keyshia Cole featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "Raining Men" (Rihanna featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "Mean Walk" (Miss Daja featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) * "The Creep" (The Lonely Island featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) * "Where Them Girls At" (David Guetta featuring Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) (2011) * "Y.U. Mad" (Birdman featuring Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne) (2011) * "You the Boss" (Rick Ross featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) * "Fireball" (Willow featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) * "Make Me Proud" (Drake featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) * "Dance (A$$) (Remix)" (Big Sean featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) * "Turn Me On" (David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) * "Give Me All Your Luvin'" (Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj and M.I.A.) (2012) * "Take It to the Head" (DJ Khaled featuring Chris Brown, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne) (2012) * "Get Low" (Waka Flocka Flame featuring Nicki Minaj, Tyga and Flo Rida) (2012) * "Out of My Mind" (B.o.B featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) * "Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)" (Alicia Keys featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) * "Beauty and a Beat" (Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) * "Freaks" (French Montana featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) * "Somebody Else" (Mario featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) * "I'm Out" (Ciara featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) * "Twerk It" (Busta Rhymes featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) * "Get Like Me" (Nelly featuring Nicki Minaj and Pharrell) (2013) * "Love More" (Chris Brown featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) * "I Wanna Be With You" (DJ Khaled featuring Nicki Minaj, Future and Rick Ross) (2013) * "Give It All To Me" (Mavado featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) * "Clappers" (Wale featuring Nicki Minaj and Juicy J) (2013) * "She Came to Give It to You" (Usher featuring Nicki Minaj) (2014) * "Flawless (Remix)" (Beyoncé featuring Nicki Minaj) (2014) * "Low" (Juicy J featuring Nicki Minaj, Young Thug and Lil Bibby) (2014) * "Touchin, Lovin" (Trey Songz featuring Nicki Minaj) (2014) * "Throw Sum Mo" (Rae Sremmurd featuring Nicki Minaj) (2015) * "Hey Mama" (David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha and Afrojack) (2015) * "Bitch I'm Madonna" (Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj) (2015) * "No Broken Hearts" (Bebe Rexha featuring Nicki Minaj) (2016) * "Side to Side" (Ariana Grande featuring Nicki Minaj) (2016) * "Like a Star" (Fetty Wap featuring Nicki Minaj) (2016) * "Run Up" (Major Lazer featuring PARTYNEXTDOOR & Nicki Minaj) (2017) * "Swalla" (Jason Derulo featuring Nicki Minaj and Ty Dolla Sign) (2017) * "Make Love" (Gucci Mane & Nicki Minaj) (2017) * "Light My Body Up" (David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj & Lil Wayne) (2017) * "Kissing Strangers" (DNCE featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) * "Swish Swish" (Katy Perry featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) * "Rake It Up" (Yo Gotti and Mike WiLL Made-It featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) * "I Can't Even Lie" (DJ Khaled featuring Future & Nicki Minaj) (2017) * "You Da Baddest" (Future featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) * "No Flag" (London on Da Track featuring Nicki Minaj, 21 Savage & Offset) (2017) * "I'm Getting Ready" (Tasha Cobbs Leonard featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) * "You Already Know" (Fergie featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) * "MotorSport" (Migos, Nicki Minaj & Cardi B) (2017) * "Anybody" (Young Thug featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) * "Ball for Me" (Post Malone featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) * "Poke It Out" (Playboi Carti featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) * "Big Bank" (YG featuring 2 Chainz, Big Sean and Nicki Minaj) (2018) * "Boo'd Up (Remix)" (Ella Mai featuring Nicki Minaj & Quavo) (2018) * "FEFE" (6ix9ine featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) * "Goodbye" (Jason Derulo and David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj and Willy Williams) (2018) * "IDOL" (BTS featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) * "Woman Like Me" (Little Mix featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) * "Dip" (Tyga featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) * "No Candle No Light" (Zayn featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) * "Dumb Blonde" (Avril Lavigne featuring Nicki Minaj) (2019) * "Wobble Up" (Chris Brown featuring Nicki Minaj and G-Eazy) (2019) Promotional singles From Pink Friday * "Roman's Revenge" (featuring Eminem) (2010) From Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded * "Stupid Hoe" (2011) * "Roman Reloaded" (ft. Lil Wayne) (2012) From The Pinkprint * "All Things Go" (2014) From Queen * "Rich Sex" (featuring Lil Wayne) (2018) Non-album singles * "Black Barbies" (Nicki Minaj and Mike WiLL Made-It) (2016) * "All I Do Is Win (Remix)" (DJ Khaled featuring T-Pain, Diddy, Nicki Minaj, Rick Ross, Busta Rhymes, Fabolous, Jadakiss, Fat Joe and Swizz Beatz) (2010) * "Hello Good Morning (Remix)" (Diddy-Dirty Money featuring Nicki Minaj and Rick Ross) (2010) * "Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix)" (Britney Spears featuring Nicki Minaj and Ke$ha) (2011) * "Roman in Moscow" (2011) Featured album * "I Luv Dem Strippers" (2 Chainz featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) * "The Light Is Coming" (Ariana Grande featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) * "Senile" (Young Money: Tyga, Lil Wayne, Nicki Minaj) (2014 rise of an empire) Buzz singles For Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded * "Roman in Moscow" (2011) For The Pinkprint * "Lookin Ass" (2014) * "Chi-Raq" (2014) * "Yasss Bish" (2014) Trivia *Nicki Minaj was one of the judges on American Idol in 2013. * Category:1982 births Category:Hip hop artists Category:R&B Artists Category:American rap artists Category:Female rap artists Category:LGBT musicians Category:Female singers Category:Cash Money Records artists Category:Universal Records artists Category:Artists Category:Young Money Entertainment artists Category:Republic Records artists Category:Models Category:Pop artists Category:Mezzo-sopranos Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Female pop artists Category:SST Records artists Category:Rock artists Category:Decaydance Records artists